This invention relates to chlorination with dichlorine monoxide which compound is commonly referred to in the literature as chlorine monoxide.
Chem. Rev. 76,487 (1976) discloses reaction of various organic compounds with chlorine monoxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,176 discloses preparation of 1,1,1-trichloroethane by reaction of chlorine monoxide with chloroethane or 1,1-dichloroethane.
None of the above publications discloses .alpha.-chlorination of a side chain on an aromatic compound.